


A Pound Of Flesh

by coffeelacedwords



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Blink and you miss it roleplay mpreg, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Toxic codependence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelacedwords/pseuds/coffeelacedwords
Summary: Where Victor Zsasz only wants Roman’s hands to himself.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	A Pound Of Flesh

Victor Zsasz isn’t a jealous man. He’s cruel and violent, carving into flesh as if he’s painting his own masterpiece, but he doesn’t whine for attention. He doesn’t flutter around Roman because of his last name like every other person in Gotham that sets foot inside his club.

Although he does like the way Roman’s gloved hand fits a blade into his own, how he sits back and watches Victor work until he can’t. He relies on him, trusts him more than anyone else to get the job done. When Roman’s touch lingers on anyone else but him, he feels his jaw clench and he can’t look away.

Sitting naked on the edge of Roman’s bed with dark, plush blankets against his bare thighs, Victor considers that he might be a little jealous. He can’t help the way his cock fills out in anticipation, how Roman slipping through the door in a skimpy, sheer bathrobe is enough for him to clutch his fingers deep into the sheets.

The air is thick with smoke, expensive cigarettes mixed with that shit Roman can’t burn enough of to chase off evil spirits. He sways to his own music, sliding a hand through his hair, and Victor aches for him. He’s a man who matches him in cruelty, who has a distaste for people unless they play a role for him, who wants to take over this city with Victor by his side. Roman spins around in front of him, the material of his robe moving with him to reveal lots of tan skin, before he holds his hand out.

“Here, your present.”

Victor reaches for the intricate blade, smiling sharply. He places the edge of the knife against his own skin, eager to mark his kills. He waits because he has to, because he is Roman’s and he can’t go wrecking Roman’s things without his permission.

“Boss,” he says, his lips almost unmoving. He arches against the cold steel and sucks in a breath as it digs deeper against his skin. He has three marks to add thanks to the Keo family and a part of Victor that furiously watched Roman offer Mr. Keo the start of a new mafia family only to be turned down is ecstatic.

“Patience, for fuck sake,” Roman says, sliding behind him on the bed, his legs bracketing his own. The soft slide of fabric against his bare skin makes him shiver, the heat from Roman’s body hot against his back. Roman’s arms reach around him and lightly cover Victor’s own hand. “There,” he says, his voice dark and soothing, like Victor’s favorite corner at the club.

He presses the tip of the blade across the meat of his thigh, one for the daughter. The sting is intoxicating, like that expensive bourbon Roman pours him on special occasion that makes his head dizzy. He grins around a moan as Roman presses and adds the slightest pressure. Roman hums behind him, his breath warm against his ear, fitting his chin on his shoulder.

“Good,” he breathes out, his left hand slipping low across his belly. “Here. I want it here,” Roman insists, moving the blade to press just along his rib cage. The knife slides easily across his skin and Victor closes his eyes against the sensation, feeling Roman growing hard behind him. The cut burns. The thought of Roman pleased with him burns hotter than any cut, lower in his gut and twisted. He groans as Roman adds more pressure than the last one.

“Please,” Victor begs, rocking against nothing, his cock fat and aching from the pleasure.

“Victor, dear,” he teases, dragging the knife down to just below his navel, “You’re going to ruin all my fun.” Roman presses the words against his throat, “And you know how much I hate having my fun spoiled.”

He nods because it’s what Roman wants, bites back another sound as a possessive hand slides across his chest. He can’t help how his whole body opens up because it’s Roman. He lays his head back against his shoulder and stretches out, his hands wanting to grip Roman’s thighs. Victor sucks in a breath as the sharp metal tip digs into his belly. He makes sure to cut deep on this one.

There’s a happy laugh that vibrates against his skin. Roman hums, “You’re so easy, Victor.”

Victor is lost in the pleasure, feeling each open cut as if he was back carving their flesh apart, Roman eagerly watching. A curious hand settles close to the slice on his stomach, warm leather caressing his skin. He gasps and turns his head to tuck against Roman’s.

“That bastard,” Roman hisses, a gloved finger so close to the fresh wound representing Mr. Keo. “That miserable fuck,” he spits out. Victor cups one of his hands around Roman’s thigh, willing his anger away. “I meant it, starting a new fucking family. Together,” he says miserably.

He hears a sniff, Roman shifting until he can kiss at Victor’s throat. This is where Victor would offer him another kill or another toy to play with but with his cock laying heavy against his thigh, his body is humming with too many sensations. The lack of blood to anywhere else is the only reason he can give for saying, his words low and slurred, “I can be your family.”

The caressing across his stomach stops. Suddenly Roman’s hand drags up his chest to wrap gloved fingers around his throat. He tips Victor’s head back as far as it can go, his thumb pressing lightly right under his jaw.

“Mr. Zsasz,” Roman murmurs into his skin, using the name he prefers when he’s all business. “Don’t be so naive,” he says, rubbing his cock up against Victor. “We are closer than family.”

Victor quietly curses, moving with each roll of Roman’s hips. His whole body is on fire. He swallows a sound, Roman’s grip tightening around his throat. His cock aches at the promise of violence, at Roman wrapped around him and taking up all of his senses.

“Although you raise a good point,” he whispers, the velvety threat burning into Victor’s skin. “I’m going to start my new family, one step at a time.”

Victor feels his stomach flip, wondering if Roman means what he thinks he means. He wets his lips as Roman’s hand slides from his throat down his chest and dangerously close to his cock. He asks, “How, boss?”

Suddenly the flat side of the blade is sliding across his body, just across one nipple and then the other. Victor loves this, loves Roman’s attention only on him. Roman pulls Victor’s body back against him, tight and binding.

“I’ll show you,” he says, biting deeply into his shoulder, the drag of teeth bruising. Roman tosses the knife aside and murmurs, “I’m going to fill you up until your body can’t hold anymore.”

Victor groans at the words, his face burning hot as the meaning hits him. He wants all of Roman, wants to peel parts of him away for his own so no one else can have him. When they started doing this, Victor hated how much he liked it, how Roman would touch and mark him until it became normal.

“Do you understand?” Roman asks, finally fitting a hand around his cock, squeezing the base just this side of painful.

“Yes,” he pants, almost breathlessly. “Yes, boss,” he pleads, wanting nothing more than to prove that he belongs to Roman.

“Good,” Roman says, starting to pull away off the bed. He grabs a towel and throws it over his lap. “Clean yourself up and get on your back.”

Victor ignores Roman’s face of disgust at his blood, making sure the bleeding has stopped before lying back into the pile of soft pillows. He knows his role, knows that he makes it easy so Roman doesn’t have to get his hands dirty. He takes the lube that Roman hands him, some expensive oil that smells too sweet, and slicks up his fingers. Roman is sipping a drink, watching him finger himself open like he’s one of his pieces on display, another possession he can’t wait to play with.

Victor closes his eyes against the wave of want. He’s always been a weapon, a shadow of Roman’s that makes things happen and people disappear. But this, having all of Roman’s attention for this is enough to get him off if he’s not careful. He’s rocking against three fingers filling him when Roman raises his hand, signaling that it’s enough.

Roman crawls on top of him, laying his thighs across his own and spreading him wide for Roman to see. His hands slide across scarred skin, his gaze reverent. Victor waits, his breath shuddering in his chest because it’s moments like this where he is truly Roman’s.

“Perfect,” Roman says, in awe. He pulls the tie on his robe open, his cock hard and wet just at the tip. He presses the head of his cock against Victor’s entrance, eagerly sliding in inch by inch. It’s not until Roman is fully seated inside of him, a happy moan escaping him, that Victor releases the breath he was holding. He’s so full and it’s almost as good as a blade in his hand. “Victor, baby. You feel incredible,” he gasps, thrusting slow, shallow rolls of his hips.

Unable to help himself, Victor wraps his arms around his shoulders as he presses their heads together. He feels that wave of want, that hot burning jealousy because Roman is his. His cock twitches at the thought, already so close to coming.

“Roman,” he pleads, pulling one of his gloved hands to Victor’s belly, thinking about possessing and want and family. Roman’s rhythm stutters, his pace shaky as he curses.

“You’re so good for me,” he pants, his emotions starting to spiral. Victor grins and holds him close, Roman needing him as much as he needs Roman. “Fuck, Victor darling.”

“Tell me,” he says, his voice deep and scratchy. Roman’s hand presses down on his stomach holding him still as he fucks into him. Each push and pull of his cock rocks his body, fucking into him with a desperate desire to possess.

“You’re going to help build my army, m-my empire” he gasps, thrusting deeper, barely pulling out. His face is lit up and he’s looking at Victor with so much want. Victor’s mouth drops open in a silent moan, Roman mimicking the motion. “Help me start our family,” he says, his words shaky. He clings tightly to him, so close that Victor’s cock is stuck between them and the friction has his vision blurring. “Starting now. Are you ready for me?” He asks, the slap of their skin loud between them.

Victor nods, closing his eyes against the wave of pleasure. He wants this more than a blade and a new victim, wants this more than Roman smiling at him after he gets him a step higher on the Gotham food chain. He wants to be filled to the brim, wants Roman to keep pretending that just the two of them is all it will take.

“I’m yours, boss,” he breathes out, moaning as Roman sets a brutal pace. Roman releases a shaky noise, a desperate aching sound as he covers Victor with all of his weight. Victor swears, just gets his hand between them for a few tugs on his cock and he’s coming. Roman grabs just behind his knees and shoves them back and back. He whispers filthy promises about filling him up, about needing only him, how no one else can be trusted. He shudders with a final rock of his hips and grinds his cock in, biting at Victor’s throat.

“So good,” Roman coos, shifting his hips in such a way that Victor feels his face turn red, feels his insides clench around him as if to hold him there. “Keep everything inside,” he says, his tone light. “Don’t spill a drop.”

Victor huffs out a breath and feels his new marks they made on his body as he comes down. When Roman pulls back from his hold, hair swept up and eyes bright, Victor lets him go. He shivers as he starts to pull out, as his come starts leaking out as soon as his cock slips out.

Roman clicks his tongue in disappointment. “What did I say?” He scolds, hands teasing along his inner thighs. “Clean this up. We’ll try again.”

Victor tries to sit up, because cleaning up is his area of expertise, but Roman doesn’t move. He holds Victor’s legs spread open and just looks at the mess he made of him, his face flushed and his eyes intense. Victor tangles his hand in Roman’s robe and lets him look. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
